Episode 748 (14th February 1968)
Plot Val is disappointed not to receive a Valentine card from Ken. He calls the practice primitive. Myra tries to get Jerry to take the morning off work to spend with her. Jerry feels manipulated when she says she needs him to keep her right. Len sends word that he's returning. Hilda receives a Valentine from George Greenwood. Jack thinks Valentines are a load of nonsense. Annie points out that it was a card from him that saved their relationship when they were courting. He tells her he didn't send it. Minnie can't stop crying over Ena's departure. Emily visits her father and sister in Harrogate. Jerry finds Myra looking through their wedding photos. Myra asks why he kept them and gets her hopes up. Jerry tells her it's no good - they can't get back together. He asks her to leave. Ken gets Val a 'modern' painting as a Valentine. She hates it but appreciates the thought. Ena is nervous about making such a big change in her life and is reminded of her first day at the mill as a little girl. Jack calls on Jerry and is surprised to find Myra there. Myra makes a point of saying she's been there since yesterday. Albert shows Miklos his coin collection. Miklos is not interested but is too polite to say so. Jerry stands his ground when Myra tries to change his mind and says he's glad they're getting divorced. After he leaves, Myra phones the divorce courts. Ena leaves for St Annes as Elsie arrives back in the Street. Cast Regular cast *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix Guest cast *Miklos Zadic - Paul Stassino *Postman - Arthur Spreckley Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/snug *5 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Elliston's Raincoat Factory - Demolition site *15 Mawdsley Street - Back room/kitchen, landing and bedroom Notes *Last appearance of Ena Sharples until 27th May 1968 as Violet Carson went on a three-month cruise and promotional tour to Australia. *''TV Times'': No synopsis appeared in the magazine between Episode 702 (6th September 1967) and Episode 755 (11th March 1968) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,750,000 homes (5th place). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples: "Y'know it's a funny thing, you'd think when you got to my age with all its trials and tribulations you'd be fit to face anythin', and yet last night when I was packing me bits and bobs I suddenly remembered summat I hadn't touched on for years." Annie Walker: "What was that, Mrs. Sharples?" Ena Sharples: "The day me mam first took me to the mill as a little lass. Cold, foggy morning it was just after Christmas. I 'ad 'alf a barm cake for me breakfast and off we went. And y'know what? It was still sticking in me throat when we got there. She just took me in and left me. An' I stood there and I've never felt as lonely in all me life as I did then. The tears were pouring down me cheeks though I knew it had got to be gone through. An' it all came back last night. We never stop growing up, do we?" Category:1968 episodes